


Carrie

by SourwolfandLittleRed



Series: Carrie Allen--Speedster Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfandLittleRed/pseuds/SourwolfandLittleRed
Summary: When the particle accelerator explodes Carrie Allen becomes a speedster along with her brother Wally West better known as the Flash. Despite her desire Carrie is forced to return to Central City so she can keep her brother safe from his own mentor and the man responsible for her personal grief-Harrison Wells. However things might not be as depressing as they seem as Carrie meets the charming Captain Cold, joins the JLA and generally remains busy being badass.





	1. Returning Home and A Unique Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the female Barry Allen is a whole lot different from the series. i am of the firm belief that a female Barry would have made a great love interest for Leonard Snart and would have mixed things up quiet well. I also believe that even if he isn't the Flash,Barry can be quiet capable and badass, in his own adorable way. Though this story depicts a female version of Barry I still love the original character.  
> Okay i just want to day that this story is like the second one ive managed to write completely so please if u like it give kudos. and constructive criticism is also appreciated. Though please don not diss this work because i make it a point to never be aggressive in my comments if i find something i dont like. because the whole point in my opinion of AO3 is that people get the chance to express themselves and their likes so who r v to become an obstacle by saying bad things and discouraging them? and i appreciate people returning the same courtesy.So here is my story and i hope u like it. again pls give me a kudos to let me know.

Carrie took in the sight of her second home as soon as she got out of the taxi. Despite the reason she was here she couldn't help but feel a sense of contentment-travelling was fun, especially with her super speed which made it ridiculously easy to travel worldwide, made even better by the thrill of the speed force coursing through her--but still home was home and no amount of friends she made during her special vacation could replace her family. Even if it meant she had to socialize with people she did not want to. Which consequently led to the reason she was cutting her holiday short.

Both she and her foster brother had acquired powers but they did not see them the same way. Wally had taken it as a sign that he was meant to help people, egged on by Harrison Wells of all people. However for Carrie it was a flashback to the day she witnessed her mother being murdered in front of her and her innocent father being framed for the crime committed by a third speedster. It had also taken away any chance of her having children and as a woman it was a massive blow to her self--esteem. Despite her mother's death and father's arrest or perhaps _because_ of it she had always wanted a large family. To have that ripped away from her in exchange of the same power that had destroyed her world was too much for the normally unflappable woman to handle and she had been forced into putting distance between her and the cause of the latest trauma in her young life. Only when she was away from Central City did she have a chance to work things out for herself without having to deal with well meaning and concerned glances from her family and the penetrating gaze of Dr.Wells; only then had she been able to come to terms with what an ambitious scientist and a failed particle accelerator had taken away from her. Despite her internal acceptance there would always be a part of her that would resent the man but she would deal with it for the sake of her family who needed her. She really hoped that Wells knew how close she had come to seriously injuring him and would keep his distance. In fact she hoped that Ramon and Snow would stay away as well--she was sure they were nice people but they were too awestruck by Wells for her to be comfortable around them. Again she would try only for Wally's sake.

Wally, her foster brother, the Flash--Central City's very own Superhero. She grimaced at the thought. Aside from sounding like a stripper's name she didn't like the thought of her family in danger like this.

Clearing her mind, she steeled herself before ringing the doorbell.

*************************************************************************************************************

All conversation paused as they were interrupted by someone at the door. Miss West immediately ran to the front door and Detective West straightened in his seat. Even the Scarlet Speedster stopped glaring at him for a minute to stare excitedly in his sister's direction. Deducing from their reaction the person they had called to help them in their predicament had arrived. Captain Cold aka Leonard Snart looked at the other occupants of the room:Mick appeared as mystified as he felt, Wells' face had gone blank (not that he showed much emotion before), Ramon and Snow looked nervous--whoever the newcomer was, they did not get along with the STAR Labs crew. He would go as far as to say that the newcomer might even intimidate Wells' employees. Len liked him already.

"Or her", he mentally corrected as Miss West returned with another woman following her. Len had to take a moment to get his brain to restart,though it didn't show, except to Mick who knew him well. The woman if he were to describe her in one word seemed  _fascinating._ She wore a simple blue dress paired with a sturdy pair of boots--good for running in case of an emergency, he noted with approval. She wasn't very tall but still had lean muscles, the overall body structure of a runner. Her hair was cut short in a neat hairstyle not going past her shoulders, again practical. The simple attire redirected focus to her face which was not exactly beautiful but still strangely alluring. The most attractive feature of her face were her eyes; a strange mixture of green and gold and quite expressive. At the moment they showed affection when she hugged the Detective and Scarlet, wariness when she nodded to the STAR Labs crew and kindness when she smiled at him and Mick, perhaps sensing the hostility aimed towards them by the others. This strange attitude intrigued Len even more. Surely she knew who they were as Scarlet must have kept her updated on his activities if he were willing to let her step in. Yet her eyes eyes had held respect in them along with the kindness.

*************************************************************************************************************

Eobard Thawne sits in his wheelchair as he once again curses the necessity of his disguise. He has to stop himself from fidgeting as he senses Carrie Allen's presence outside the West home. Her speed force calls to him, powerful and demanding,  _addicting_ like the most exotic of wines. It irks him that if he answers he will be rejected, he isn't used to being rejected; both now and in the future. It would have been amusing to gain Carrie's affections and then leave her scrambling when he eventually returned to his own time.

He hadn't counted on her being placed in a foster home in Starling City instead of with Detective West like it happened in other timelines. And he most definitely hadn't thought that the foster home would be abusive, causing her to run away and straight into the arms of a dangerous society that dealt in the business of assassination and felt that she would make a good addition. Neither had he known that Carrie would escape after a year and spend the next to in the streets, only to be found by chance by Joe West the day he had to come to Starling in relation to a case where Carrie was the main witness. 

Those crucial three years had resulted in the woman she was today. Someone who didn't trust easily but when she did was fierce and steadfast in her loyalty. Loyalty which Eobard had failed to earn.

As Carrie seated herself next to Leonard Snart, it incensed him that the criminal seemed to be set up to succeed where he failed without even trying or realizing what feat he was close to accomplishing. Coincidentally the lady speedster's position placed her the furthest from him.

************************************************************************************************************* Ignoring the disapproving looks Wally sent her way when she sat next to Cold and Heatwave, she immediately demanded the details of the current predicament Team Flash had landed themselves into. By the end she was ready to march out and kill Lewis Snart--what kind of sick and messed up parent he must have been if he had no qualms of kidnapping his own daughter and placing a bomb in her  _head!_ She decided then and there that if Cold wanted to kill the monster she'd gladly put her forensic skills to use to help hide the body. If he didn't kill him then she'd put him down herself. Either way Snart Senior did not have much time left.

Joe seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he gave her a warning look (truly a Joe West special). "I don't know what you're planning Carrie but just don't do something stupid. And don't get caught, I don't want to drag my own daughter to jail." Said daughter just gave him an innocent look and completely ignored Iris' protests and Wally's disapproving glances which were frankly, making him look constipated by now. Carrie sweetly pointed this out to him, at which Heatwave fell of his chair laughing. 

The female speedster was pretty sure she'd be paying for that later.

************************************************************************************************************* 

3 hours later:

Carrie normally reveled in being proven right. There was nothing like people disregarding her ideas and input only to watch their faces as they realize it would have been quicker to just listen to her instead of dismissing her as incompetent, too young to be a CSI or just a damn girl playing at being a grown up.

In this instance however, she wished she had been terribly terribly wrong. Like she'd predicted earlier Iris and Wally had exacted revenge for her earlier attitude, each in their own evil ways. She didn't know why the CCPD was obsessed with Captain Cold and Heatwave while the _real_ criminal masterminds were roaming free disguised as innocents, all the while waiting to unleash hell upon Earth.

So the rescue went without a hitch. Wally pretended to be an accomplice of Captain Cold and helped with the robbery Snart Senior had blackmailed his son into. Carrie and Heatwave broke into the warehouse where Lisa Snart was being held. Carrie may have had a bit too much fun helping the pyromaniac burn through the guards. Mostly though she watched the professional at work. She also got to watch Golden Glider in action(after Ramon had guided her through the process of hacking the bomb and dismantling it). and was definitely impressed. The woman made ass-kicking seem so graceful, even Ollie would be impressed. 

After Lisa and Rory drove off to a safe house, Carrie made her way to the place of the robbery just in time to see Cold put a beam of ice through Snart Senior's heart. She knew Wally would take away the Cold gun and deliver the thief to jail and she wasn't letting him do that- it would be hypocritical of her though no-one knew that. So with an apologetic look she made quick work of knocking Wally out followed by removing the body and evidence, before dropping Cold far away from the place and taking Wally to STAR Labs.

Now here they were sitting in the West kitchen as Wally lectured her about how Snart was bad news and why did she not let him take him to jail? "Carrie I love you, you're pretty cool for a big sister but seriously? Snart? Out of all the people you could help with your speed you had to choose a thief and a murderer!" She opened her mouth o interrupt but was over-ridden. "Don't even think of using our truce as an excuse. He's still a criminal and a dangerous one. Oh that's right. You can't because he broke the truce!"

Carrie wanted to point out that according to the truce Snart couldn't kill innocents. His sorry excuse of a parent  _did not_ count as one so technically the truce was still intact. Unfortunately she didn't think that her brother would appreciate the helpful reminder or even see it as helpful. So she listened in silence and let the words wash over her. Luckily Wally was too much into his tirade to pay attention to that little detail.

*************************************************************************************************************

Carrie cautiously observed the battlefield. She would have to be extremely careful, the slightest mistake could cause the mission to fail. She crept forward, determined to avoid the enemy forces for as long as she could manage, and for that she would require finesse, she would need-

"What exactly are you doing?" The voice was deep and masculine and tinged with amusement. The speedster spun around and came face to face with.....

Leonard Snart.

Leonard Snart and his sister standing outside a jewelry store  in all their glory. Carrie wanted to say something cool and awesome but unfortunately for her, it was at that exact moment her brain and mouth forgot that there was supposed to be a filter between them.

"This is all your fault!"

*************************************************************************************************************

He'd watched her navigate the mall as if it was infested with bombs and other traps until she'd come close enough to get her attention. The leader of the Rogues regarded the woman in front of him, ignoring his sister's snickering. The statement that had erupted from her just served to confuse him even more than her not so skilled sneaking around. However, the Detective's foster daughter had been completely unaware of the confused and amused stares of the other shoppers, a sharp contrast from the no nonsense and practical image she'd presented the first time h met her. Previously she'd looked intriguing and mysterious, but now she was as Lisa would say,  _adorable,_ wearing a floral sundress and her hair tied into a short ponytail with a ribbon. Despite that fact he somehow had to gain back the man points he was sure he'd lost by using the word adorable, even in his mind.

"And what have I supposedly done that made you act like you're on assignment from the US Army? I don't remember going out of my way to make you act weird." He smirked as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"My brother took offence to me helping you stay out of trouble. He lectured me as soon as he woke up, during the ride home and when we got home. Thank God Joe was out on a case, otherwise he would have lectured me too. As it is Iris decided that a lecture wasn't going to cut it so today she dragged me kicking and screaming for a  _shopping spree_! All of this could have been avoided if you'd let the police arrest our sorry excuse of a parent and killed him during the transfer to prison. Instead of killing him in front of a witness who just happened to be Central City's resident Superhero and my brother!" He found it interesting that she was reprimanding him for killing in front of a witness and not for the actual killing itself. He told er as much to her face. "That Snart, is none of your business." He just raised an eyebrow at her making her huff in frustration.

"Alright fine! Long story short, before Joe adopted me I was send to live with a foster couple who really shouldn't have been allowed to become foster parents in the first place. I'm not telling you anything else." She didn't have to because Len understood perfectly well what she wasn't saying and from Lisa's clenched hands so did she. Someone had abused Carrie just like Lewis had done to them. And the experience had left her jaded enough that she had sympathized with him when he killed his father. Had probably considered doing the same to her tormentors at one point or already done so. Though Len couldn't see her performing such an act but he acknowledged that he didn't know her well enough to form an opinion. Something that he planned on changing.

"Carrie! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Seriously what were you-oh." Miss West paused in her light scolding as she noticed just who her sister was standing with. "Um hi? You're not planning a theft are you? Stupid question, if you were you certainly wouldn't admit it. Just..... if you are could you maybe postpone it for a few days? Carrie  _just_ got home from a 2 month vacation and I really would like to catch up with her. And I can't exactly do that if she's busy making sure that Wally doesn't unnecessarily put him self in danger." For a moment they all stood staring at the slightly flustered woman until it was broken by Lisa and Carrie giggling.

Lisa glance at her brother before deciding her next course of action. She had taken an instant liking to the female speedster just because of the fact that she had helped them even when she didn't have to. Now the revelation of their similar backgrounds had strengthened her regard for the younger woman. She also felt that she could come to like Iris West as well even if not the same level as Carrie. She'd never had girlfriends before and this seemed a good time to start as any. Her brother could tag along or handle her absence for a few hours. She knew what option he would choose( he really wasn't as subtle in his interest towards Carrie as he thought, at least to her and Mick).

She laughed as Iris hugged her and Carrie let out a groan that indicated she was walking towards her own execution. Len rolled his eyes but followed them with minimal grumbling. Lisa hid her smirk.

*************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later Carrie was whimpering in fright as the two monsters disguised as a reporter and a thief dragged her into yet another shop. She shot Captain Cold a desperate look, pleased to see that she wasn't the only one suffering as he too had a pained expression on his face. She was ushered into a dressing room and handed a pile of dresses with firm orders to show them off one by one. She wanted to curl up and cry at the unfairness of it all. Joe was blissfully attending a barbecue at Captain Singh's and Wally had a lesson on situational awareness with the Green Arrow. Okay so maybe Wally wasn't exactly relaxing--she'd had training sessions with Ollie before and they were nothing to laugh at. Especially as he never held back as he did with her brother. Still even that would have been better than enduring this torture.

She wanted to bang her head on the door repeatedly as Iris demanded that she hurry up. Sighing she picked the first dress, a teal blue silk with a scooped neck and thin straps and reluctantly slipped it on. She grudgingly admitted to herself that it did look rather pretty on her and made her feel powerful in a feminine way, which was something quite rare for her. Oh she knew she was strong and stubborn and had a mean streak when pushed past certain limits. She had always been powerful in a somewhat tomboyish way, capable of keeping up with her male co-workers and friends. This was acknowledged by the males in her life whenever she had been invited to head over to a bar with guys from the CCPD or when Oliver had asked for her assistance in his vigilante activities even before she got her powers. Still sometimes she wished that she had the charm that made people look at her as a woman--and attractive one. Even she wanted to be made to feel special just like a "typical woman" though it may not be all the time. And from the subtle double take Snart did, she had been somewhat successful.

However, despite being pleased with the results the shopping trip came to an end when Iris suggested they visit a Victoria's Secret outlet that had recently opened. Stubbornly ignoring a smirking cold obsessed criminal and his too excited sister, Carrie put her foot down and dragged them away to find somewhere to eat. Having endured one of her most hated activities(even with her secret desire) for the last several hours, she was determined to get food out of it.

The following day Carrie got to try out her new _weapons_ when she attended a meeting with Captain Singh to discuss her return. She had chosen to wear the teal blue dress paired with golden sandals and her mother's gold chain. Her hair was left loose to frame her face and with just a dab of clear lip gloss Iris had declared her perfect. 

Just like with Snart people were taken by surprise and stared at her as she made her way through the bullpen. Internally she felt smugness course through her veins but from the outside she appeared her normal confident self. She shot a smile at her foster father and her sister's boyfriend who returned it somewhat dazed. Although Eddie's held a tinge of relief maybe because he wasn't getting the stiff treatment from her unlike Wally and Joe's reaction to Iris' boyfriend.

*************************************************************************************************************

David Singh  glanced discreetly at the bullpen from the lone glass window in his office, that allowed him to observe his subordinates. He had seen Carrie Allen's entrance and had taken the opportunity to observe his favorite CSI--not that he'd ever say that to her face but it wasn't exactly a secret among the Department. When he'd visited her and Wallace he'd been terrified after seeing how small and frail she looked covered up with multiple blankets and so unnaturally still. Now she was back after a 9 month coma and a 2 month vacation, and she looked perfectly healthy. No sign of muscle damage or any other effects associated with getting struck by lightning. Except for her different appearance which was most definitely Miss West's work.

To be honest Singh was hoping that Carrie would agree to come back a month early because her presence was sorely missed. The other CSIs weren't as quick with deductions as she was, nor did they have the innate skill she had with keeping peace between different teams or even the FBI on occasion. Also since her absence they'd had trouble with the more unruly criminals. The other CSIs were easily made nervous by the criminals simply looking at them, and they knew that. So whenever a new prisoner was brought in the atmosphere was tense and there had to be at least two guards in the interrogation rooms when the prints were collected so they didn't try anything.

Before his star CSI's coma she'd been the one to deal with getting prints. The criminals were too taken by her adorable appearance to taunt her and when one of them had foolishly grabbed her hand in a bruising grip, the knife at his throat had quickly convinced him to rethink his stance. Since then it had spread around that CSI Allen was to be trifled with at the foolish individual's own peril.

Half an hour later Singh leaned back in his chair satisfied and hopeful. Allen had agreed to resume her work tomorrow and Singh felt that she truly deserved the pay raise he was about to start the paperwork for.

 


	2. Taking the Reins

It had been a busy week for Carrie. Between returning to work and putting the house to rights(she'd moved back to the West home permanently after she saw the state of their fridge and the dust coating everything) and helping out occasionally and reluctantly with Flash business, her days had been packed. The highlight of the week (for her) had been when she got to yell at Wells about making her brother an accomplice to human kidnapping and trafficking. ("Honestly! If you have to be his so-called mentor then do it right! What if Cold hadn't let the metas go and one of them had escaped? They could have spread the word that the Flash was a bigger criminal than them! It seems to me that Cold has been doing a better job of protecting Wally than you! What's worse is that he did it unintentionally!)

And it looked like her life would get busier as she was forced to come to the conclusion that if she didn't join up with Wally then the Flash would come up against an enemy that would overwhelm him sooner or later. So she talked Ollie into increasing her training sessions with him and informed the STAR Labs crew of her decision.

Cisco had excitedly yelled something about Lady Flash's debut and had received a quelling glare and a retort about not being a hooker for his efforts. Still she was coming to like him and Snow even if it was a slow going. Besides, Cisco had made her a nice new suit for her vigilante activities and Caitlin had doubled the amount of speedster quality protein bars she made to accommodate the two of them. Her vigilante outfit was a female version of Green Arrow's outfit but in black. On the back the symbol of the Flash was done in fine silver threading and completing the outfit was a black eye mask with dull silver designs. Overall pretty but practical and easily changed into a casual outfit with the single addition of a jacket. Additionally the genius had custom designed a bow and arrows along with a quiver to put them in. The bow could be easily retracted and stuffed into the quiver and the quiver could then be closed to hide both. She'd only had to make the additions of a pair of gloves with brass plating on the knuckles and several knives from her own collection. When she had tried on the ensemble Iris had commented that she wouldn't have appeared out of place in a painting of the Huntress Artemis. Carrie would forever deny blushing.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Carrie's first stint as the Huntress Flash (she took back everything nice she said or thought about Cisco Ramon) included a run in with a  _giant mind controlling gorilla_ with a grudge against the Flash. Wally in all his righteous over protectiveness in regards to her ( who could kick his ass and keep up with the Green Arrow like a pro) forgot his lessons with the previously mentioned Vigilante and rushed at the gorilla in the hopes of ending the fight as soon as possible. The result? A very annoyed  _mind controlling gorilla_ who tried to chuck the Flash across town. Instantly she went into fighter mode and fired a quick succession of arrows and just to be safe flung a knife as well which embedded itself into his right hand. Not enough to bring the monkey down but enough to buy time for her to try something she'd practiced in her private training time. Carrie relaxed herself into a semi-meditative state and reached into the center of the speed force. She coaxed some of it to travel through her veins and into the palm of her hand, where it took the form of a medium sized sphere of crackling lightning. She proceeded to throw it at the giant gorilla currently trying to catch her brother with as much force as possible. It crashed into him and sent him stumbling to the ground. It didn't knock him out like she'd hoped but it did give Wally time to orient himself.

At this point she was starting to get annoyed. She'd begun the day with plans to research Leonard Snart and company but had been interrupted by a call from CCPD. After a 6 hour workday she'd thought that she could still complete her goal but then she and the Flash had been needed. To fight a giant gorilla. Who lived in the sewers. Who was originally owned by STAR Labs.

Carrie decide to try one more thing before resorting to shouting threats at the psycho monkey. She ran at full speed towards the menace with Wally following her and together they delivered twin punches at super speed which had the gorilla retreating. And it only took the united efforts of a brother and sister, the strong bond of love defeating the enemy. 

She felt as if she was in a Disney movie. Yuck!

The flash of several cameras had her grimacing and cursing to herself. So much for remaining inconspicuous.

************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day newspapers were full of  articles on the Flash and his  _sidekick_ (like hell would she ever be anyone's sidekick!) and the city was buzzing with people who had far too much time to gossip and nothing else to do. Too bad they would be disappointed because Carrie did not plan to go against every meta that challenged the Flash--just the ones who might prove too much for him to handle. She was not interested in babysitting both her brother and his alter ego. She would challenge Ollie to an archery contest though. So with that purpose in mind she found herself at the Queen Mansion greeted by Ollie's mother.

Putting on her most harmless(adorable) smile she introduced herself and inquired in a soft tone about her son's whereabouts. She could almost hear Moira wondering whether she was one of those women after the Queen money and Carrie  _was not_ okay with letting one of her friends' parent think that she was some greedy,conniving bitch. "I needed some brotherly advice and since my own brother is the  _reason_ about the advice I was hoping that Ollie would be able to help me." Moira seemed to soften a bit as she graciously invited the young woman to have tea with her while they waited for Ollie to return from an errand. The fact that she could question Carrie in an environment where she had the upper hand went unsaid yet understood.

Both of them settled with cups of tea and thin slices of chocolate cake before Moira began her observation. Now one thing should be noted. Moira Queen was a business woman. Some would call her cold, some would call her dangerous and all of them would be right. What they weren't right about was that she loved her children and would do anything about them. Many were under the impression that the nearest she had come to maternal behavior was making sure that the Queen heirs were raised by the best and sent to the best schools. She did care about that but that wasn't the extent of her love. Therefore she wanted them to keep the best possible company which subsequently brought her to this moment.

She knew Carrie Allen recognized her intentions yet she showed no sign of resentment or even a little nervousness. Instead her eyes held acceptance and....approval? Carrie was intriguing her already. 

The Queen Matriarch had a sharp mind, one used to recognizing the value of rare things by their actual nature rather than their appearance and she had the strong feeling that the woman in front of her was the rarest of them all. She also instinctively knew that if she was any other woman an not Ollie's mother, her guest wouldn't have let her have the upper hand so easily.

"I was wondering when and how you met my son because I don't recall him mentioning any friends outside of Starling. I like to know Oliver's friends because unfortunately not all of them have been true friends. Many times someone has befriended him or Thea just for the fame that comes with being associated with a Queen. So you have to understand why I would be worried about an unknown woman asking after my son. It helps though that you honestly see Ollie as a surrogate brother." Miss Allen seemed to accept her reasoning and gave her a sheepish smile. "Ollie and my first meeting wasn't the best mainly because I met him the day Queen Consolidated was broken into and he was already in a bad mood. He didn't exactly have the time to deal with a CSI who looked like she should still be in school. Though I didn't help matters by going out of my way to annoy him. We ended up facing the thief together and were forced to put aside our differences so we could get out of the situation unharmed. We started respecting each other but friendship came after a few months. Then I was one of the people hurt by the particle accelerator explosion and ended up in a nine month coma. When I woke up I felt stifled by the concern and gentle behavior and had to get some distance. I returned only a week ago and even then I got pulled into work. Today was the first chance I got to visit Starling."

When Miss Allen talked about leaving Central City her eyes held immeasurable grief for just a moment before going back to normal, but that single moment was enough for Moira to comprehend that the circumstances of her injury had left her more shaken than he showed. Moira was lost in thought for a moment before following the maternal instincts spiteful people said she lacked. She did not offer any words that would indicate her observations but moved to sit beside the other woman and wrapped her in a somewhat awkward hug. It seemed to do the trick as Miss Allen leaned a bit into the embrace but didn't embarrass both of them by showing extreme emotion. Moira felt her respect rise for her son's friend rise--she appeared to be a woman who could experience emotions deeply yet didn't let them cloud her judgement and behavior.

After that the atmosphere was more relaxed and the two women drifted into light conversation. They were just sharing humorous anecdotes involving Ollie when the man himself came into the room with Tommy Merlyn in tow. Moira was extremely satisfied to see the way her son's eyes lit up in a rare show of genuine emotion as he surged forward to pull Miss Allen into his arms even as she raced towards him. Tommy's face showed the same faint traces of surprise she felt when the two embraced as if the world would end any second. She knew Miss Allen referred to her son as a surrogate brother and she believed her, but seeing the sentiment expressed through actions was completely different. No person would ever doubt the affection the pair held for each other. Saving the sight to her memory she left the trio to their own devices after giving Miss Allen a small but genuine smile.

************************************************************************************************************************************

After Mrs. Queen left Oliver led the two to his private archery ground at the mansion, keeping an arm wrapped around Carrie. The speedster in question was aware of Merlyn observing them and wondered what he thought of her. Ollie had yet to introduce the two of them to each other though the male obviously didn't need an introduction. He was featured in the tabloids on and off. Tommy however was at a complete loss about the woman's identity. She didn't look anything like the leeches who threw themselves at his best friend and tried too hard to ooze beauty and charm, instead coming off as cheap.This woman was dressed in a cream button up blouse, snug jeans and comfortable looking sneakers. She wore no makeup, no elaborate hairstyle and no gaudy and over-expensive jewelry opting instead for a simple gold chain,and her hands were well cared for and absent of any rings. She didn't bat her eyes at Ollie, didn't blush and appear demure, simply let him lead her. She also apparently had Moira Queen's approval which in itself said a lot to those who had seen her aloof attitude with anyone Ollie and Thea brought home. The only one she'd ever approved of was Laurel Lance and only because she knew the girl was too determined to become a lawyer to settle for becoming a trophy wife in a fast track to riches. So this woman was definitely not a one night stand or any sort of romantic connection. Still he wanted to know who she was and they had only completed a quarter of the journey to the archery range. He couldn't wait that long. 

"Ok Ollie out with it! Who is this woman? Why have I never seen or heard of her? She's obviously not a romantic partner or a one night stand, so who is she?" Without realizing it he'd started flailing his arms wildly, almost whacking Ollie with them and only then comprehending what he was doing. This elicited giggles from the speedster who didn't quite manage to conceal them even with her hand covering her mouth. Giving her a fondly exasperated look Ollie began to give somewhat the same account as her although there were a few changes. Merlyn aimed all his questions at their mutual friend for which she was grateful, though he did keep on shooting contemplative glances at her. The conversation did move to Carrie after some time but she'd had time to prepare herself for a second interrogation a bit more unsubtle than Moira's. She knew there'd be a third when she met Thea and a fourth with Laurel.  The thought was unpleasant but it was necessary. Though she would have a long talk with Ollie about his public activities if everyone's first reaction to seeing them together was to wonder if she was his latest fling. _What_ kind of women id he bring home? He was supposed to be a playboy but he could at least choose a somewhat respectable woman!

Tommy asked her about her job and her hobbies, her education and for some reason her TV preferences before they reached the range. He was amused when she challenged Ollie to the self-promised archery contest but that was changed into incredulity when both of them began shooting arrows in increasingly complicated ways until he was forced to call it a tie. After collecting all the arrows and putting them away they settled down with tall glasses of iced tea and finally began the conversation she was here for(after being assured that Tommy was aware of Oliver's vigilante activities). "Ok so you guys know that me and my brother were struck by lightning and were in a coma for nine months Well my brother decided to use his powers for the greater good while I wanted nothing to do with vigilantism. Not because I don't want to help people but more because I don't trust Dr.Wells and as much as Ramon and Snow are good people they're too enamored by Wells to realize that he's not all that he seems. There's something about him that makes me uncomfortable around him. Whenever I have to be in a room with him even with others around, I can feel him watching me. Sometimes it actually scares me. Plus for some reason he _wants_ me to join Wally, he's always dropping subtle hints. When I first appeared as Huntress Flash I could _sense_ his pleasure despite him being neutral on the surface. I don't know how to convince the others because at this point they won't be able to look at the situation from my perspective."

Ollie thought for a few minutes before he presented a temporary solution." For now I think you should keep on helping Wally. It might be what Wells wants but it will at least give and excuse to keep an eye on your brother and interfere if you think something's dangerous. The others may be unaware but  _you_ will know that Wells is not trustworthy so you should be able to put a wrench in his plans. Just make sure you don't lose sight of your purpose which is to protect your  _brother,_ not take responsibility for the whole city. As long as Wally handles it efficiently stay back and observe. Don't leave his training solely to Wells and his team. They don't have the experience of survival that you do, and enlist Joe's help because he has experience  _you_ don't."

Meanwhile Tommy was still processing the fact that the tiny woman in front of him was the one to drive out a  _giant gorilla_ who was  _coincidentally psychic_! Sure she had the Flash with her but still it was weird to know that such a diminutive woman could pack a punch as powerful as any man's. Definitely not someone to mess with. No wonder Ollie liked her so much, she was someone who'd challenge him and keep him in line as needed. After he'd gotten over his surprise he agreed with Ollie but advised her to tell her foster father and sister of her suspicions as well as getting help from her foster dad to train  _both_ her siblings. He was also of the opinion that she shouldn't alienate Wells' assistants and should involve them in the training with the excuse of preventing incidents like each of their kidnappings at the hands of Captain Cold and Heatwave. After all if Wells did turn out to be against them they would be devastated and need support. Moreover if the two geniuses were distracted it would adversely affect Wally which would work against the whole protect her brother thing.

Carrie had to grudgingly agree with Tommy while Ollie just looked surprised that he could offer such thoughtful advice. That earned him a playful head slap and an admonishment from Carrie that she could say the same about him, someone who was notorious for his shoot first and ask questions later attitude. Tommy pulled her into a bear hug and declared her his second favorite person after Laurel. From then on the conversation turned to embarrassing Oliver Queen moments with Tommy gleefully providing tons of blackmail material much to Oliver's annoyance. One thing was certain. Green Arrow would definitely seem less intimidating to her although she did promise not to share with Wally. Overall it was an afternoon well used.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Her resultant good mood lasted for days in which she got the inspiration to help Wally(discretely) and keep the threat of Wells to a minimum, The idea stemmed from Tommy's suggestion of keeping Joe in the loop about her suspicions. If she wanted to keep Wally safe she needed allies and she knew just where to start. 

Hartley Rathaway.

She'd heard Cisco talk about him in contempt and Dr.Wells putting on a guilty act claiming that he'd wronged the boy and was at fault for the failed Accelerator even after Hartley warned him. The others as usual sympathized with him but she hadn't bought his act. She'd seen a hint of amusement in his eyes, barely noticeable. So now she requested Felicity to track him down. It had taken some time because Rathaway was a genius and his his tracks well. Even as good as Felicity was she had a strong suspicion that they'd only found him because he  _let_ them. It didn't matter to her that he had the upper hand for now as long as she was able to enlist his help which would prove to be immensely helpful. She'd done her research on him, not that she'd not known who he was, she was just being thorough. The Rathaway's came from old money and were a constant in elite society. They were always present at charity functions, political gatherings and any welfare project. However for all their desire to help society, they were a pair of homophobes who'd disowned their own son just for his preferences. His genius had helped him survive though and had landed him a job with STAR Labs, only to be abandoned by the very man who'd 'saved' him. Understandably Rathaway held a grudge.

Now Felicity had tracked him down to a run down bar, Saints and Sinners, notorious for its dubious clientele and distrust of cops. Good thing she wasn't one and that she'd had previous experience with dubious.

She dressed accordingly(mentally cringing at Joe and Wally's reactions if they  _ever_ found out what she was about to do), wearing a tank top, jacket and jeans all in black,ending with laced up combat boots. She had several knives on her person though only one was visible at her waist. Saying a mental prayer she raced through the back alleys and forgotten routes,reaching the bar in fifteen minutes. If she wasn't doing this behind her family's back she'd have reached in three but which would cause unneeded attention. She entered Saints and Sinners ignoring the curious and appraising glances, she'd expected them to know she wasn't a regular. What she didn't expect as she made her way to Hartley was for him to signal with his hand and Mark Mardon to appear from the shadows, taking her arm in a painfully tight grip. She didn't flinch, didn't let her surprise--and discomfort--show, but kept her face settled in an indifferent mask, with a subtle hint of polite curiosity. She'd gauged their emotions in the way she ferreted out Wells' less than stellar intentions i.e through her despised but useful training in the Glades. She deducted that they were more curious and mistrusting about her rather than being violent inclined towards her. So she let herself be pulled along into a back room where she was immediately thrust against the wall none too gently and searched. She resisted the urge to give Mardon a black eye for his wandering hands, reminding herself that her family's safety was more important than her pride. After Mardon was done throwing her weapons into a small pile, he searched for trackers before being satisfied when he found none, then cuffed her hand behind her back--with handcuffs she recognized. They had been specially designed to restrain a speedster. Already she could feel her connection to the speed force waning. Not completely but enough so that a quick escape was impossible (if she did it she would have to go through a good old fashioned bar fight) She'd started to realize just who her gracious host was, even as she was pushed into another room and met the icy gaze that would cause any other to tremble in fear. 

Captain Cold  _was_  hernext stop after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i'm posting a story after 2 or 3 years and i really hope that i've improved. Nevertheless if anyone finds something they think can be written better please say so. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.  
> Lastly if any part looks familiar or if you feel it has been taken from on of your stories then pls message me with your work name and user name and ill list them in the inspiration column. i'm honestly not trying to copy anyone's work that's just wrong but if i do it it will most certainly be done unknowingly.  
> Sincerely,  
> SourwolfandLittleRed


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie Allen hoped that her brother would appreciate her efforts to protect him if he ever found out about the lengths she was willing to go for her loved ones. She had entered Saints and Sinners in hopes of forming an alliance with Hartley Rathaway, only to end up at the figurative mercy of Captain Cold. Not Leonard Snart, the older brother who'd allowed himself to be wrangled into an impromptu shopping spree by his sister, but Cold the ruthless criminal. Of course he wouldn't hurt her, it would be against his deal with the Flash and he  _did_ owe her for helping save his sister, not that she'd ever lord it over him. Still the point was that she was in  _his_ territory now.

Cold ordered her escorts to leave and they complied after Mardon forced her to her knees right  _at his feet._ Despite this being a mere formality Carrie had to push down her first impulse of putting herself in a less vulnerable position. She knew Cold would help but his Rogues didn't so they needed to believe that their boss had her in his control. 

Cold resumed eating the dinner that had been unexpectedly interrupted while his guest forced herself to remain still and kept her gaze fixed on his feet, knowing that Hartley and Mardon were more than likely eavesdropping. When he was done he grabbed her chin-gently- and forced her to meet his eyes. He was pleased to see that her gaze held no fear, but determination and wry amusement. Like her he was fully aware that this was just an act for the benefit of his subordinates and the result was confirmed. Accordingly he made a show of taking out the key to the handcuffs and tossing it so it landed just behind her, raising an eyebrow in challenge at her incredulous expression. Grumbling unintelligibly she gave into his unspoken demand and five minutes later was sitting across him, the cuffs between them. When he offered her food she daintily took half of the portion on his plate with a smirk. They both ate in companionable silence and then swiftly turned their attention to business.

''You've been tracking Pied Piper, he's one of mine,''Cold stated.''What does Team Flash need from him? Our deal was limited to interactions with me, Mick and Lisa. My part of the bargain was to keep my Rogues in check, not rent them out for hire.'' Carrie took a moment to answer, carefully revealing just enough information without giving away details about her personal discord with Wells.She had enough people knowing about her health issues, besides which Cold would probably view it as petty while on a professional level. ''I don't trust Wells, there's something off about him that keeps me on high alert whenever I'm around him. At first I thought it was paranoia but now? Not so much. Whenever the Flash goes against a new meta he provides the bare minimum in terms of help even though it was his arrogance that created them in the first place. Snow and Ramon do the majority of the research while Wells keeps on giving subtle hints to me of being more involved. Its like he's displeased that the Flash is in the spotlight more than me. I could see him  _literally_ gloating inside when I helped out with Grodd. Its like he  _wants_ me to be the main fighter and the actual Flash to keep on the sidelines. He's planning something and its not for our benefit. I want to be prepared  _if_ there's a time when he's too much for me to handle alone and it would be greatly appreciated to have allies who're not so besotted by Wells. I've heard from Ramon how Rathaway ''dared'' to contradict Wells and I wanted to know if he could help me. After him you were the next person I was going to ask.''

Even as she concluded Cold was considering the speedster's proposal thoroughly. Eventually he told her he'd have a reply for her in a week and she was subsequently escorted back outside, again by Mardon. Though this time his expression was more calculating than offended by her existence. Probably because of what he'd no doubt heard in his shameless eavesdropping and the fact that he hadn't had to scrape her terrified remains off the floor after a meeting with one of the most dangerous criminal leaders.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carrie dealt with the 7 day wait by starting on Wally's training--after slapping on the speed force repressing cuffs(which Cold had let her take with a sadistic smile after she hinted at her idea of training). He was too reliant on his speed which made him nearly useless if someone took a leaf out of Captain Cold's book and either stole or built another Ice Shooting Weapon of Doom. She had him running laps around the perimeter of STAR Labs and to make sure he didn't feel left out she argued/threatened/convinced and straight out blackmailed Caitlin and Cisco to join him. No doubt they would be cursing her by the end of the session but if it kept them alive she'd deal with it. While they were running, Carrie called Eddie and asked if he could drop in to assist and with that settled she began her own long training regime, studiously ignoring Wells' watchful stare while simultaneously showcasing her talent with weapons ranging from guns to bow and arrows. She took special pleasure in showing off her knives, hitting the target dummies in disturbing places(the center of its fake eye, and other unmentionables), and she was pleased to see the wariness he regarded her with as she left the projectiles where they were. When her forced students returned out of breath, with Joe, Eddie and Iris in tow, all the males had a similar reaction while her sister and Caitlin gave her a thumbs up and an amused smile respectively.

However Carrie did not let the linger for long. If they'd thought that the laps had been sufficient training then they were in for a surprise. They were dragged from their fantasies when she paired Iris and Caitlin with Joe and requested him to start them on some basic self defense. She told Cisco and Wally to get on the treadmill so they could work on their endurance. Caitlin had run the same amount of laps as them but had been much less tired and Iris had started joining her running when she was first adopted by them, hence the combat training. All of them taken care of she invited Eddie to spar with her. Neither of them held back as they came at each other. As a result their fight was fast paced and exhilarating, nothing like the tame one the other women were part of. She kept up with Eddie hit for hit and in time they were so engrossed that they didn't notice the others completing their own assignments. They kicked and dodged with grace, almost as if they were participating in a dance. Their stalemate ended though, as Eddie began to slow just a bit and she swept a leg under his feet, making him fall and concede defeat. Both of them looked up at the sound of applause to see the others looking at them impressed. She held out a hand to Eddie and pulled him up, but her eyes never left Harrison Wells' cold intense ones. That was a stalemate she doubted would end as peacefully as her and the detective's.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later:

She stared at the man sitting calmly in a cop's home, a cop who would like nothing more than to haul his ass to jail. He sat in Joe's armchair as if he owned the place, a bottle of wine sitting on ice and two glasses. He'd taken the trouble to light  _candles,_ and the sitting room of the West home had a soothing and--dare she say it-- romantic air. She absentmindedly wondered what Ollie would do if Deadshot broke into his home to arrange a similar set up but then shuddered mentally. That was a path that would lead to nothing but nightmares. Besides Deadshot had tried to kill Ollie several times while Snart had yet to carry out his first attempt at her assassination. That's right, the mysterious intruder was:

Leonard Snart.

Captain Cold.

Drama Queen Extraordinaire.

 

 

 

 


	4. The One Where Things Begin to Shape Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i would like to sincerely apologize for the long hiatus when i gave a date that i would post this chapter on. however it really was out of my hands. the laptop got messed up and i had to wait until i could get a new one. posting through my cell phone makes it all come out in a weird format for some reason plus my fingers cramp. more importantly i began university and the workload hit me all at once so that took a lot of time to get used to. now i have vacations and will post the last chapter of this story in a few days. i also have the first chapter of the second part of this series written already. just have to sort out a final draft and post. hopefully this week or the next. so please read this next chapter which i hope makes up for the delay. i really worked hard on it but constructive criticism is still welcome just no malicious bashing please. love u all!

When Carrie Allen--the Huntress Flash--had left, Snart had immediately texted Lisa to gather the rogues. He'd laid out the whole incident before them without revealing Carrie's vigilante status or the fact that she was a speedster. Lisa of course wouldn't reveal that little bit of information, Piper had been sworn to secrecy and Mardon was clueless, so it wasn't really a worry.

Predictably there had been grumbling about Cold associating with a cop's daughter,  _the_ cop's daughter who'd arrested so many of them in the past. He had silenced them with one of his trademark glares before signalling Hartley to present the information he'd gathered on the female. They'd all been stunned into silence as they absorbed the fact that the tiny little thing that had captured their boss's interest had gone through so much and still come out swinging and raring to put other scum like here tormentors into the hands of justice. Not many 22 years old women could say that they'd endured an abusive home, survived three years in the Glades at the mercy of a group who specialized in turning children into merciless killing machines and on top of that gone through the rest of her teenage years in a school where everyone was aware of the basics of her past and where she was only seen as the girl who's father murdered his own wife. She'd had it rough since she was 11 and had managed to retain her humanity and a (somewhat skewed) moral compass. Added to that was the video of her sparring with Detective Thawne that Piper hacked and obtained during his usual check up on Wells. By the end of the meeting every Rogue had a healthy dose of respect for the woman and even those who were still determined to dislike her couldn't deny the fact that Carrie Allen would make a good ally. Putting up with the Scarlet Speedster would at least be worth it.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

1 Week later:

The day arrived when he had to give Carrie his answer and he decided that the occasion of securing their alliance would be celebrated properly. Coincidentally he would be in a position to turn on the charm on her so he could get a start on his self-appointed project of figuring her out. She was a mystery, a challenge more greater and exciting than any other he'd faced. Never had he been more eager to solve a puzzle before. At first he'd thought that the Flash was the thrill he was looking for but he'd been proven wrong. The Scarlet Speedster was just the tip of the iceberg. The Huntress made up all of the submerged part. Now that he knew that, Cold was going to make sure he got as much time as he could with her and he would start tonight. He had the perfect method in mind too. Hopefully she'd see the humor in it and not get offended.

He enlisted an annoyingly amused Piper's help to see when Detective West would return home and was pleased to see that he was covering for someone at the CCPD until the early hours of the morning. He also knew that the Scarlet Speedster was in Coast City to help out the Green Lantern so there would be no interruptions from there as well. Miss West kept her own apartment. So they would have an unhurried meeting and hopefully he'd have secured a second one with her. Merely a professional one, not a date or any such thing. He could hear a voice in his head screaming 'DENIAL',a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lisa. He wanted to contradict the offending voice but upon further reflection was forced to concede to the accusation. He didn't know how long their alliance would last, if it could bear the differences of their individual moral compasses but however long it lasted he wanted to be heavily involved in her life, be it as a friend or the more preferable option of something more intimate.

Having done the maximum amount of soul searching he was willing to put up with for the next 50 years it was time to ''set the mood''. He did love his theatrics after all, they added a good flair to whatever you did. They were also extremely convenient in distracting people and making them underestimate him. Not Miss Allen though-- the woman was quite aware of who she was dealing with and still kept on approaching him. Even his Rogues (other than Lisa or Mick) knew to be wary of him but the Huntress didn't shy away. Instead she fully acknowledged that he was dangerous and cunning but also saw him as more than a criminal, saw his other aspects as well. Frankly her insight terrified him but he'd deal with that later. For now he had a meeting to orchestrate.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

He observed her silently when she entered, approved of how she seemed to instinctively case her surroundings, held in his laugh when she saw him and stumbled in shock. He knew when she stretched her senses to see if anyone else was in the West house and the slight relaxing of her shoulders marking the exact moment she concluded that it was just him. Then she took the time to examine the scene before her, even as he examined her.

She was dressed in dark colors today, a formal top and slacks with her hair pinned back ruthlessly. Compared to the other times he'd seen her she looked neither endearing  _or_ dangerous but rather had a somber air about her. She also wore an unimpressed expression.

''Are you actively  _trying_ to get arrested? Because Joe would be more than willing to help you with that. And this time I won't help you escape your own stupidity,'' she informed him in a dry tone. Len crossed his legs in an irritatingly smug manner. ''Is that concern I hear Miss Allen? I'm flattered that you would think me worthy of your worrying even if its unnecessary. I did full research before hand I assure you. The good Detective won't be home until quite late and I'll be long gone by then. So why don't you relax and enjoy good company and good wine?'' The female speedster rolled her eyes but sat down in the couch nearest to him. The criminal took out the bottle and swiftly filled two glasses, handing one to his companion with a flourish. They sipped in silence until it was broken by the younger of the two.

''Okay, I'm assured you did your research, I enjoyed the wine but I'm still on the fence about you being good company because good company doesn't keep people in suspense and torture them with dramatics. Good company spits out whether they will help or not so the people in need can sort out other resources and not be forced into doing something desperate like slowly killing a certain winter obsessed criminal with a knife conveniently available in the kitchen.'' All this was said with an oh-so-innocent expression that didn't fool the thief one bit. Miss Allen had seemingly reached the limit of dramatics that she could appreciate and stomach tonight. Len decided to oblige her and take the remaining time until West's return to start his campaign of integrating himself into her personal life. '' The Rogues will help but only in major circumstances. We have a reputation in the criminal world that I'm not willing to lose. If there's the slightest hint that we've joined the do-gooder wagon the Families and other pests will get ideas above their station and that just won't do. In return the same rules apply as with the Flash.'' So saying they followed tradition as old as time (or at least as old as Snart) and shook on it and resumed their sipping. Or at least Len did.

Carrie fiddled with her glass, twirling the liquid inside with a small crease between her eyebrows. The collective candle light highlighted her profile in a most flattering manner, glinting off her hair and reflecting in her eyes. Overall she looked quite ethereal. He badly wanted to smooth away the frown marring her otherwise captivating picture. He settled for breaking the silence instead.

''May I inquire as to what has you in such a fool mood? And please don't insult my intelligence by saying you're fine when you're clearly bothered by something. You did not allow me my fun, so I think its only fair that I get the reason for it.'' The speedster looked as if she was going to retort but held herself back as her face went from defiant to reluctant and settled on resignation. It was accompanied by a self deprecating shrug. ''You know what? I'm already involved with dubious people on both sides and up to my neck in weird shit, that would make Joe have an aneurysm. Might as well take the whole plunge into insanity by using you as a therapist.'' Len didn't know whether to be offended or pleased but this conflict wet unnoticed by Carrie who was now on a roll. '' This is just my second week back to work and I'm already deep into the the mess the other CSIs made in my absence. For one some idiot messed with my lab and the case files I'd set there according to their importance and when they were required for Court. 'Genius Anonymous' set them alphabetically and even with super speed I had to stay overtime all week to set them right just so a case won't be thrown out of court if the forensic evidence isn't provided on time. When I find who did this the culprit better run.'' The thief believed her.

''If that wasn't enough CCPD got assigned this years Police Academy graduates--all male unfortunately-- while I was out of the country so all they knew about me was that I was the lead CSI on all major cases and automatically assumed they had a permanent outlet for letting out their frustration about their own inadequacies. After all I was just a 'nerd', who would care if they bullied me?'' Len held himself from rushing out and icing all the do-gooder newbies. '' That train of thought came to a satisfying halt when I punched the most persistent of them in front of all the other cops. They won't be _messing_ with me again and now that they won't be acting all macho in front of each other maybe I'll get along with  _some_ of them.'' Len did  _not_ feel jealous-- at  _all_. '' Anyway it wouldn't have been so bad if Joe hadn't been there. I got a whole lecture on letting on not letting my violent tendencies hinder my work and how I should try to resolve my work problems peacefully or tell him or Captain Singh. Honestly! I love Joe but a lot of the times he forgets that I'm not the same scared little girl he brought back from Starling. Of course it  _could_ be worse--he could have said that it wasn't lady like to resort to violence. Whatever his faults are, he isn't a sexist. I don't I would have stood that.'' The criminal opened his mouth to speak but was yet again overridden. '' If you think this is the end, its not. You're the one who encouraged me to talk and I'm gonna take full advantage of it so you might as well get comfortable. Today I go called in Court to testify and spent 4 continues hours being prepped and going through cross examination just so I could stop a sexist lawyer from getting an abuser out of punishment. The man tried every dirty trick in the book that might make me look incompetent, then had the nerve to try intimidation tactics. The only reason  _I'm_ not a convicted murderer is because there was a battered woman depending on me staying calm and collected to get her out of a shitty situation. And tomorrow I have to attend a full personnel meeting related to some stupid function. With my luck attendance will be compulsory.''

Len waited a few minutes to see if she would continue, then made a quick decision. He went to the shelf where Detective West kept his music CDs (he was a thief so of course he searched the house top to bottom. How Carrie kept all those knives and several guns hidden from a cop, a reporter and an overprotective brother was one mystery that Len was content to keep unsolved for his own peace of mind). He inserted one with a compilation of slow songs and pulled Carrie to her feet. '' Go change into a dress.'' '' Excuse me?'' '' I know you heard me perfectly fine the first time Huntress but I'll repeat myself for your benefit. Go change into a dress.'' '' Why?''

Len made a show of counting back from 5 earning himself an eye roll. '' We can't slow dance while you're wearing slacks genius. Now go.'' The female speedster considered denying the criminal request/order just to annoy him but then changed her mind. He  _was_ trying to make her relax after all. She changed at super speed after deciding that she hadn't mistaken the romantic touch Snart had tried to give to the evening and wanting to really get into the theme. She slipped into an ankle length gown (coincidentally Lisa chose it on their shopping spree) of dark blue silk with golden embroidery on the hem of the skirt. Her hair was released from the pins and settle naturally with slight waves. She walked down the stairs at a normal pace and took pleasure in catching the criminal off guard once again even fit was just for a moment. Indulging in rare girly behavior Carrie let him kiss her hand and lead her to the middle of the room. The minute he spun her around she knew she would enjoy the experience. He was confident in his movements without being arrogant and condescending. It seemed natural to Carrie to put her head on his shoulder, just like it fell natural at the end of the dance to meet his lips in a soft, tender kiss.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks to Captain Cold of all people Carrie arrived for the meeting fully recharged and relaxed with a cheerful smile on her face--and on time not noticing several shocked expressions at this miracle. The new recruits did double takes as well though not because of her punctuality. It was more because of this being their first time at experiencing Carrie Allen's special brand of charm--that she was completely unaware of. It just made it that more effective. The oblivious speedster made her way to Joe and Eddie's desks and sat herself down after gracing Iris' boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek and hugging Joe. Thawne blushed slightly while Joe gave Carrie a wary look, wondering if Carrie was experiencing the speedster version of a sugar rush. '' Carrie you feeling alright? Dud you have too much of sugar or coffee?'' Eddie unknowingly voiced Joe's thought earning himself a bright smile. ''Nope! I just had an unexpected date yesterday. After the grueling time I had the surprise was gratefully welcomed. For an unplanned date it went great! I wouldn't mind seeing the guy again.'' Carrie wholeheartedly meant the words. The kiss after the dance hadn't been the only one exchanged. They had shared several in between more dances and when he left Len had promised that the next date wouldn't be so hastily planned. Though her expression had been somewhat neutral her heart had executed several figurative somersaults. Happy ones not the scary ones.

'' Do I get to know his name?'' ''No way! Sorry Joe but I actually want to enjoy multiple dates with the same guy for the first time in my life. I'm not letting you meet him just so you can threaten him or try to intimidate him.  _If_ the relationship turns serious then I'll eventually introduce you. Might have to get some popcorn before hand though. It will be fun watching both of you trying to one up each other.'' That was all Carrie would say on the subject despite Joe attempting to get her to open up until Captain Singh arrived. The meeting was soon underway.

Apparently Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer, three successful company CEOs had each made donations to the CCPD and SCPD. So to show their thanks Central City;s Mayor had organized a charity ball where the three donors would be the guests of homor. And it was mandatory for all Department Heads as well as Carrie to attend because '' Mr. Queen wanted to meet CCPD's prodigious and most demanded CSI as well as introduce her to the other two donors who had expressed similar interest.'' Prodigious and most demanded--yeah right! Oh Ollie may have praised her to his fellow guests of honor but convincing the Mayor who had then ordered Singh to make her attendance necessary? Ollie knew full well how she hated these functions that almost always playgrounds for the rich and snobby to show off and one up each other on who had the best dress, who made the best business deal, who wore what on some party-- in  short a chance for gossiping like old biddies. She wondered if anyone would notice if the Green Arrow suddenly vanished.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

She should've known Joe would get his revenge for her secrecy regarding Len. She got at least a quarter of her mean streak from being raised by the man no matter what he himself believed. And he used his dark side to make her pay--through Iris and Lisa Snart. Carrie had casually mentioned being grateful that she could just wear one of her new outfits which in hindsight she shouldn't have. Joe had secretly called Iris telling her about the ball and wouldn't it be nice if Carrie had a proper dress? She was after all  singled out to meet the CEOs of three leading companies in forensics. The other outfits just seemed a bit casual for such an important moment and Singh wanted everyone to look their best. Iris had promised to do her sisterly duty and picked up Carrie herself so there was no chance of escape. Her dear, sweet sister, remembering the fun she'd had with Lisa, invited her along. Lisa in turn had dragged Len after informing him about their plans so he was there as well. Carrie would've been happy at his presence if not for the worryingly calculating expression on his handsome face. She made a mental note to make him promise that he wouldn't take the ball as an opportunity to torment Mr.Wayne and Mr.Palmer. Ollie could fend for himself.

Iris being unfortunately aware of the surprisingly hefty paycheck she received as well as the tidy sum she had inherited from her mother had taken over her credit card and led them straight to where the more expensive shops were. As soon as they entered the first one a sales girl with a badge stating her as Lucy swooped in on them. Iris dragged a reluctant Carrie to the forefront. '' My sister needs a dress for the upcoming Mayor's Ball.'' Ignoring Carrie's scoff she continued. ''She will be representing the CCPD Forensic Department and needs to make an unforgettable impression.'' 

The sales girl gave Carrie an experienced once over noticing that she was beautiful in an unorthodox manner-- not your typical slender, delicate and rosy cheeked woman. It was all in the way she carried herself, somewhat reserved yet still approachable but with an underlying sense of alertness that was on display to those who cared to see that she was not one who would let anyone walk over her. The dress she wore would need to reflect this unique mesh of characteristics without appearing out of place with her day to day personality. It would truly be an extension of her heart and soul. Lucy was nearly jumping in excitement at the challenge she faced.bThus began the next  _3 hours_ of trying and rejecting dresses.

Carrie had felt the strongest urge to run screaming from the mall several times, only to be stopped by looks from Lisa and Iris or a sympathetic smile from Len. Still there would be a point when not even those would stop her from exploding, something which was fortunately noticed by the experienced Lucy. She hesitated before speaking up. '' Miss West I know you are focusing on dresses in shades of blue or red but there is one dress I suggest you could try. I do believe it would look lovely on Miss Allen.'' After a firm yes from Carrie the dress was brought out. They were all stunned by it, even Carrie. It was a toga style dress in a beautiful emerald color with a Chinese dragon stitched on it in delicate golden embroidery. The dragon's head rested on the left and when worn it would settle directly over her heart. The rest of its body wound in a spiral, ending with the tip of its tail at the lower part the dress at the back. A delicate broach on the right shoulder held the whole thing together.

Iris and Lisa shared a triumphant look even as the reporter pulled out Carrie's credit card.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

When Carrie entered the ballroom in the Mayor's home on Joe's arm she felt numerous gazes take her in, some in surprise and some in lust. She ignored the second group even as Joe gave them his protective glare, tossed a mischievous smile to the surprised ones, and gently led Joe to Captain Singh and his partner Rob who were observing the proceedings in amusement. Reaching them Carrie accepted Rob's embrace and gave him a peck on the cheek before offering a two fingered salute to her boss. '' Two minutes after your arrival and you're already causing trouble Allen. If my probies short circuit their brain I'm dumping them on you.'' Collectively they gazed at the year's graduates who had gathered into a huddle and were sneaking awed glances at CCPD's best CSI. Even Brian,the one she had punched, was looking at her admiringly mixed with grudging respect. The speedster tried not to feel smug.

The four chatted for some time until they were interrupted by 3 males and a traitor of sisters. The Mayor greeted 'the shinig star of CCPD' in a most pompous manner reminding her strongly of a preening peacock with his puffed out chest and pampered appearance. He kept glancing at the 3 CEOs as he spoke in a manner that suggested he was presenting the Hope Diamond to his guests. Carrie instantly felt dirty and as subtly as she could shifted so he was instantly excluded from the circle without the move appearing deliberate. Her eyes must have betrayed some of her disgust because she could see concerned glances from the Captain, Joe and Ollie but she ignored them in favor of extending a hand to Ray Palmer. ''Good evening Mr.Palmer. Welcome to Central City. I hope you've enjoyed the experience so far. While there's not much excitement here like in Star City we do have our moments. A visit to Central is not complete unless you've experienced the theatrics of Captain Cold and his Rogues. Wouldn't want someone who Felicity speaks so highly about to miss out.'' All this was said with an innocent eyed expression that had Singh muttering about apocalypses and the Mayor to delightfully choke on his champaigne. Throwing a wink at Palmer who grinned back, she turned to the man on his right.

''And you Mr.Wayne need no introduction. It is an honor to meet you.'' Wayne smiled charmingly as he gently took her hand and kissed it in a most gentlemanly manner. He almost appeared harmless. ''I assure you the honor  _and_ pleasure is all mine Ms.Allen. If all of CCPD's employees are as beautiful and intelligent as you a visit is definitely in order.'' Carrie let out a tinkling laugh. ''Oh I assure you Mr.Wayne I am one of a kind. Though I do admit to being flattered.'' Here she adopted a faux bashful look on her face that fooled only the Mayor and definitely did nothing to hide the sharp eyes that saw more than most. Armed with the same blushing expression she turned to Ollie and promptly swatted him on the head causing their esteemed Mayor to choke again. Amidst laughter from Palmer and low chuckling from Wayne she berated him for landing her in this mess and explained in minute detail what she'd gone through just for a few hours at a party that she wouldn't have had to attend if not for him. By the end Oliver Queen looked thoroughly abashed.

Both Palmer and Wayne had the same thought running in their heads. They were glad the Green Arrow had convinced them to consider Huntress Flash for the Justice League instead of just the Flash. She would make things interesting.


End file.
